Wessa
by MagicAndSparklez
Summary: I don't have a much of a creative title... This story takes place after Clockwork Princess, and will contain spoilers. In this story, we follow Will and Tessa's journey through many big life events, marriage is the first to happen, and more to come. (Rated T because I'm overly careful.) I hope anyone who reads this story will love it! (Cover art by Cassandra Jean.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. **So, I wrote this awhile back and stumbled upon this file on my computer. It wasn't quite finished when I found it, but I polished it up and finally did finish it... I really hope that you all like it!****

************THIS STORY HAS SPOLIERS FOR CLOCKWORK PRINCESS************

**This is my take on Will's proposal to Tessa... I know it happened _totally_ differently in the book, but I just had this idea, and I wanted to share it with someone. The beginning is kinda awkward, so give it a moment... I really do hope that you love it!**

* * *

><p>Tessa awoke with a scream. She never could remember any details of the dream; only that it was reoccurring. She had always awoken with a layer of sweat on her forehead, her hair sticking to her face, tears rolling down her cheeks, and always with a cry for help. Of course, late at night, no one was ever there to calm her. She needed to find her own way, but she couldn't. Sure, she always had her books, but, in the middle of the night, it's pitch black. She could see nothing.<p>

Tessa sat up with a deep intake of breath. _It was just a dream._ she told herself over and over. Tessa stood up and walked over to her window, looking out at the night, out to the empty sky. There were no stars that could be seen through the thick fog that coated London. She could see only a faint outline of the moon, high up in the sky. It wasn't a star, but it would do for now. With a deep breath, she looked up at the moon and whispered _"I want help."_ Now, Tessa was never one for believing in wishing on stars, or really much of _anything_ for that matter. But she was sure shocked when she heard a light knock on her door. _Surely that didn't actually work._ she dismissed the knock as something of her imagination. But it was there again. A steady light knock on the door.

She walked over to her door, _I can't believe I'm doing this._ she thought she was silly for believing that something _actually _came to help her. She opened the door, it was nearly too dark to see anything, save the outline of a person and two beautiful blue eyes looking at her. Tessa was taken aback as _Will_ stood at her door, looking very concerned. "What are you doing here?" Tessa whispered, stepping to the side to allow Will to enter.

"I heard you screaming, and I wanted to see if you were alright." Will looked deeply into her pale blue-grey eyes. "What's wrong?" He wiped the tears from her cheeks as they began to fall.

"I don't know." Tessa's voice trembled. Will pulled her into his arms and she buried her face into his chest; More tears silently crept out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Tess, what happened?" Will asked resting his head on top of hers.

"_I don't know."_ Tessa's voice was still trembling as she spoke into Will's chest. He held her close and stroked her hair in hopes to calm her. Soon her tears slowed and she looked up at him.

"Are you better?" Will asked, pulling away slightly. Tessa looked up at him, stray tears still glistening in her eyes.

"I don't know." she repeated. Will needed to help her, something was wrong. He knew. For the past night, he heard her scream, and the night before that too. He always wanted to do something, but never felt he could. He thought only Jem could calm her, but he was gone now. He had became a silent brother several weeks ago. "I can't do this." Tessa whispered, stepping back, sitting in the edge of her bed.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, looking down at her. Tessa had a wild look on her face. A look of fear, panic and insanity.

"I can't do this. I can't. I just can't." She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them.

"Tessa, what can't you do?" Will sat beside her, putting an arm around her.

"I can't!" she screamed. Will was taken aback by her sudden outburst. Usually Tessa was clam, and so reserved. She stood up, throwing her hands up in her hair, pulling it back from her face. Will could see tears spilling down her face, her face was flushed, and her eyes were wide. Will walked up to her, and grabbed her by her waist.

"Tessa, sit down. You need to calm down, tell me what's wrong." But Tessa was not going to do that. She shook him off and stood in the middle of the room. Will approached her slowly, like a wild animal, afraid he might frighten her off. "What's wrong, Tess? Tell me what's bothering you." His voice was calm. Tessa looked around the room, before throwing herself into his arms.

"I can't do this anymore. I just can't. Something's missing. _Someone_ is gone, and I can't stay like this." Her voice was weak and quiet, without asking, Will already knew what she was talking about.

"He will be back one day. I promise you. You two will be... you'll be brought back to each other one day." Will said, holding her tight as he struggled to get the words out. "I know how it feels, Tess. I know how it feels to have the one thing you love, more than anything else in the whole entire world, ripped away from you." Will could feel something stinging the back of his eyes... _tears._ Will Herondale was the strongest Shadowhunter Tessa had ever met, seeing him, for the first time, with all his walls down, was mystifying and tragic. Behind his blue eyes, was a world of sadness and pain he'd kept hidden for far too long.

_"He's not the only thing I love."_ Tessa whispered, barley audible, but Will still heard her. "I have never loved many, I always felt it foolish to love anything so undeserving, but there is... _ another_. There is another whom I love. But the question still remains," she trailed off, looking into Will's brilliant blue eyes through her grey, tear-filled ones and said, as silently as ever, _"does he love me?"_ Will felt a trail of slight warmth travel from his eye to his cheek; a single tear had escaped, but it was far more than that. To him, it was a result of his final wall, crashing down. His emotions were free, and with that, he crashed his lips to Tessa's.

It was the most amazing sensation he'd felt in weeks. There was so many feelings in a single kiss, pain, joy, love, loss and guilt. Will could feel guilt, as if he were only anticipating for his _parabatai_ to leave, so he could find his own love. But, he also felt something like an approval. Though the bonds of their _parabatai_ rune was forever severed, he could still feel a connection to Jem.

Their kiss ended with Tessa pulling back, her eyes and face stained with tears, but she had a great smile upon her lips. "_I love you_. I love you so much, and I've waited far too long to tell you." she admitted, causing Will to let another tear escape, and another. For the first time in what felt like ages, Will allowed himself to cry, in the presence of another.

"I can not express to you, in any way, how much I love you. You are the sun, if I am the earth. You are the only one, who will forever hold my heart, if you wish to carry it. For I have been through far more than I should have been able to endure, and, without you, I would be gone. You are what I wish to see first every morning, and the last every night." Will spoke softly, Tessa still had a steady stream of tear falling down her face. "You are the most incredible, yet mysterious, person I have ever encountered, Theresa Gray." Will said, stepping away from Tessa. He could see the sun rising behind the drawn curtains, it cast a radiant shadow around her, illuminating her in the most gorgeous way possible.

"I really don't know what I am; I don't know who I am, and now, _now_ I feel back at home. I feel as if you are what keeps _me _grounded, though you are a great mystery, William Herondale, I wish to explore _our_ mysteries together." Tessa could feel the question floating in the air before Will asked it.

"Then I have one mystery to solve, right now." He got down on one knee, taking her hands in his. "Now, I know this isn't the romantic proposal I wished to give you, I have no ring, no necklace, nothing. This is no carriage ride around London with all the beautiful sights to see, because I have the most beautiful one infront of me right now." He took a deep breath before asking the question that'd weighed heavy on his mind for so long. "Tessa, will you do me the honour in marrying me? Will you marry me and become Tessa Herondale?" He could see her smile with all her energy and her tears increasing as she nodded frantically.

"Yes." she said in a small voice. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Yes. Yes I will marry you. Yes, yes, yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Will and burying her face in his chest.

"Thank you." Will said to Tessa as he wrapped his arms around her. "You are the first dream..." His voice trailed off, knowing Tessa knew what he was saying. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, before continuing. "_of my soul._" Tessa pulled back form him, just so she could see Will in his entirety.

"And from that dream, I hope will come all other dreams." Tessa continued, Will saw tears glimmering in her eyes. He reached up, wiping them away before leaned his forehead against hers.

"_A lifetimes worth._" They said together, lacing their hands together.

Tessa's tears ceased as she took a deep steadying breath as she laughed. "I'm such a mess." She shook her head, wiping tears away and smiling as Will leaned down, kissing her.

"You are a _beautiful_ mess." he said, grabbing her hands again. "When should we go?" Will asked. Tessa had a look of confusion as she asked,

"Go _where_?" she asked, tilting her head. Will chuckled as he smiled brighter.

"Go tell the others. We don't need to tell them _now_. But, I would love to share our love, without hiding." Will admitted. Tessa smiled, walking over to her closet grabbing a dress.

"I must change first. But as soon as I have, we shall go." Tessa beamed, shoving Will to the door.

"Must I?" he asked, stopping as Tessa opened the door.

"Yes." she stated firmly, shoving her _fiancée_ out into the halls and slamming the door. Quickly, Tessa took off her nightgown, doing her best to put on her dress and lace it up properly.

Within ten minutes, Tessa had changed and opened the door, letting Will back in. He looked at her, in a beautiful gray-purple dress, her curling brown hair cascaded down over her shoulders and back. "Tess, you look incredible." he said, in awe. Tessa smiled.

"You really think so?" he asked, pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear.

"Stunning." Will smiled, extending his arm to hers. "Let's go tell the others then, shall we?" he asked. Tessa smiled, feeling nervous, as she looped her arm in his.

"Let's go." She smiled confidently as they began to walk down to the drawing room, where everyone would most likely be gathered, preparing themselves to share their big news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. So... Did you like it? I really hope everyone liked this! But, this will probably remain a one-shot. But, there is a chance, (probably a slim one,) that I might one day add another chapter to this, or put up another story based off/inspired by this. I was kinda just practicing writing fluff, and this was my result.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Wow, I really didn't think I would actually write another chapter... But I felt like I kinda left you hanging with the last chapter's ending...**

**This is going to be pretty OOC at some parts, but I'll explain more as to why later. And also, it just seems fitting at certain given moments.**

* * *

><p>Will and Tessa walked down the long halls, preparing themselves. Will was never much of one for big announcements, let alone talking about himself. Tessa on the other hand, everyone here knew her better than herself; or so it seems sometimes... And she was in no way ready to say something so big. Tessa could feel her palms sweating as she and Will walked towards the drawing room. Nearly every morning for the past while, everyone would gather there, just for some company, and, to lure Tessa out of her room. She knew, she hadn't been herself since Jem left. Everyone knew. She thought about Jem, how they were to be married, how they she was going to be Tessa Carstairs, she could almost <em>feel<em> Jem there, with her and _Will_.

Abruptly, Tessa stopped. Will didn't notice until he felt a tug back, realizing she had ceased walking and was staring, a panicked stare, at the floor. He rushed back over to her, grabbing her face in his hands, making her look at him. "Tessa, what's wrong?" He could notice her eyes began to tear-up. She shut her eyes, turning away as a single tear was shed. Will realigned her face with his. "Tessa, _what's wrong?"_ he repeated.

"I can't do this." she began shaking her head frantically, backing away from Will. _Not again,_ Will thought, crossing his arms over his chest, over his _parabatai_ rune.

"What can't you do? What ever it is, I'm sure you can. You are a capable young lady, Tess." said Will, taking a step towards her. Tessa shook her head again, her tears picking up.

_"I can't marry you.__"_ she said softly, before she turned around, picking up her skirts, running back to her room. Will was astonished, out of all the things he would have imagined going wrong, he never thought he'd hear those words. Especially from Tessa.

"Tessa! Tess, please come back!" Will shouted, beginning to run after her. He heard footsteps behind him, he looked over his shoulder, surprised to see Cecily. "What do you want?" he asked, slowing his running, allowing her to catch up with him.

"What happened?" Cecily asked, confused as to why her brother was so flustered. Will stopped, taking a deep breath.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." he said remorsefully.

"Okay, well then what _didn't_ happen?" She arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you talking about? Nothing _'didn't happen'._" Will said, looking down the hall where Tessa was no longer in sight.

"Then why did she run away?" Cecily asked, tilting her head to the side. Will rolled his eyes.

"This is ridiculous. Go home Cecy." Will turned on his heels, but before he could go after Tessa, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Are you _really_ going to pull that card right now?" Cecily asked, annoyed. "You know _Gwilym,_ you can't tell me to go home every time I bother you, right?"

"Look, Cecily, I have important things I need to do. _Alone_. So, if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone, that would be greatly appreciated." Will said, turning around, again, and running down the halls.

Cecily was about to run after him, before hearing a voice call her name. She turned to see the owner of the voice, only to see nothing._ How odd,_ she thought, turning back around, to follow Will, who had disappeared. _If only I knew where he ran off to..._ she thought as she met a two-way split in the hall. She heard footsteps emanating down the right hall, so she followed them. But the footsteps seemed to be getting _louder_ as she walked, but not louder as in her approaching them, it was more the like they were coming to _her._ She stopped her movements, stepping to the side of the hall, hoping whoever it was wouldn't see her so she could go after Will, unnoticed. "Cecy?" the shape was beginning to appear, and it was the same voice she heard earlier, though this time it was clear; it was Gabriel. Cecily didn't want him to just walk by her, so she stepped into the middle of the hall.

"I'm right here." she said, smiling.

"Six." Gabriel said, nodding in approval.

"At what?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hiding. I could hardly notice you until you were right infront of me." He smiled. They had been seeing each other, rather openly, for quite awhile now, but Will had taken to ignoring Gabriel, so it was quite unlikely that he knew anything of it. Cecily leaned into Gabriel's embrace, inhaling his scent.

"I have to keep going." She sighed, looking up at his velvety green eyes.

"Why must you go? Why not stay here, with me?" Gabriel offered. Cecily shook her head.

"No. I cannot. However much I wish to, I have other things I _must_ do." she stated firmly. Gabriel wasn't going to let her go so easily though. He held her by her waist, his grip tightening.

"You will stay. Here. With me." he whispered, leaning his head down, resting it on her shoulder. Cecily smiled, but knew she had no time for this.

"I want to but, I-"

"Then stay. You want to, so do what you want to do." He cut her off and began to gently kiss her neck. She gasped in surprise and leaned her head back.

_"Stop."_ she said weakly, though she didn't want him to. "Stop." she repeated, this time, in full control of her words. He pulled away, looking down at her.

"What must you do that is _so_ important?" he demanded, letting her go.

"I'll explain later!" Cecily threw over her shoulder, as she began to run down the halls. Gabriel shook his head and continued to aimlessly wander the halls.

* * *

><p>Will finally arrived, out of breath, at Tessa's door. It was locked, but he could still hear her inside. "Tessa. Tessa, please open the door." His voice was soft as he spoke. He waited for an answer, but all he got in return was a loud bang against the door. She had most likely thrown something, Will thought, as he tried the handle once more. "Tessa, tell me what I did wrong! Tell me why you're so upset, what have I done?" he called at her, through the door. He heard an intake of breath, and footsteps.<p>

Tessa opened the door, just a crack, but it was enough for Will to see her face. She had tears running down it and her face was red and blotchy. She was looking him in the eyes, before saying: "You did _nothing_. It's all my fault. All my fault I couldn't fix this." she said in the softest voice. "Go away Will. Please, leave me be." She turned, shutting the door. Will felt so helpless, more-so than he had in years. _I have to fix whatever I have done_, he thought. "Will, leave!" Tessa's voice broke as she shouted at him and began sobbing, once again.

"Tessa, what happened? You were fine an hour ago, and now you aren't! What's wrong?" Will demanded through the door.

* * *

><p>Tessa was inside, pacing around her room as Will shouted at her. She was a mess. Tears ran down her face, her hair was now tangled from running her hands through it so much, and she didn't plan on fixing herself. "Tessa, I swear on the Angel if you do not open this door, I will kick it in!" Will shouted from the other side.<p>

"Stop it! Just stop!" she shrieked, pounding her fist against a wall so hard it sent a rippling pain through her arm. It hurt, but it felt good.

"I will give you until the count of three." shouted Will, as Tessa shook her head furiously, even though he couldn't see it. She went and sat on the edge of her bed, gabbing a pillow to scream into. By the time she did, Will had begun his count down. "3..."

"Leave!" Her voice broke, again. Tessa buried her face into her pillow, laying down and curling herself around it.

"2..." She shook from her tears, ripping through her like a tidal wave. "1!" Then the door was opened, but not broken off in any way. Tessa remained on her bed, crying into the pillow as Will rushed over to her, sitting down beside her. "Oh, Tessa. You're okay, you're going to be fine." Will reached out, Tessa recoiled from his touch.

"Get away from me." she whimpered. Will felt hurt, he didn't know what to do, or what he had done. It was heartbreaking to see the person he loved so hurt.

"What's going on?" A voice asked from the door. Will turned to see Cecily, a look of confusion meets concern washed up on her face.

"Cecy, you need to leave." Will turned his attention back to Tessa, who shook her head.

"Cecily comes here. You leave." Tessa whispered, looking up slightly. The young girl entered the room, and Will stood.

"Sorry, but it looks like this is a job for a girl, not you." Cecily shrugged. "Now, out you get." Cecily pointed to the door. Will was in disbelief. He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind himself.

"Cecily?" Tessa asked, a trembling wreck on the bed. Cecily sat on the edge of Tessa's bed, and waited for the older girl to open up to talk.

"What's wrong, Tessa?" she asked, looking to Tessa who was laying on her bed still, but looking up at Cecily.

"Everything." Tessa's voice was quivering. Cecily looked at Tessa, she had never really had friends, and never really knew how to console her.

"Okay, let's start with this, what in god's name is Will's problem?" Cecily asked, earing the slightest ghost of a grin from Tessa.

"I don't know." Tessa shook her head, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Why are you pushing him away again?" Cecily asked as Tessa sat up, putting the pillow on her lap, and shrugged.

"I can't explain. You won't get it, you're too-"

"Don't you even consider telling me that I'm too young to understand. I am fifteen, and very smart for my age." Cecily stated proudly, Tessa let out a choked laugh.

"I'm sure you are. But, it is rather hard to explain to you, I was going to say you're too inexperienced to understand what I'm talking about." Tessa tried a smile, but Cecily knew, it was forced.

"How am I 'inexperienced' at something?" the young girl asked.

"Your heart isn't split in two." Tessa looked to the pillow picking at the seam, as she spoke.

"But it's still understanding. Tell me what has happened, please?" Cecily moved so she and Tessa were sitting face to face.

"Will proposed." said Tessa softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Okay, so I guess this isn't a one-shot anymore... Well, I will (or have, depending on when you're reading this) change the description soon. I would love some ideas, but really, I do have another story on the go right now, so I'll probably only be updating this story _once_ every 2 weeks. Possibly more, but don't get your hopes up. This probably won't really be too long of a story either, I'm not quite sure, maybe like, ten chapters at most? That actually sounds like a long story, but it's really not... at least not for me to write... I would love input on my story!**

**Anyways, I want to quickly add, I know that in the books it never really said much about Tessa and Cecily's friendship, but personally, I like to imagine them as if they are the best of friends, I just think it's fitting... And Tessa needs more girl friends. I mean, yeah she's got Sophie, and Charlotte but they're like four and seven years older than Tessa... With Cecily it's kinda like a big/little sister relation and I just find it nice to have.**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Bam! Chapter 3. I hope everyone likes it! **

**There will be some OOC moments in this. But, I kinda tend to do that, I hope it's not too bothersome. I try my best to write as 'in-character' as possible, but sometimes you want to add in something that would fit the moment, but not the character, so once again I apologize as I know it can be a tad annoying at times... Sorry for my rambling, while I'm at it... I really should shut up now... H****ere's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Will proposed." said Tessa softly. Cecily's mouth was agape as she stared at the brunette in absolute excitement.<p>

"Finally!" Cecily exclaimed. Tessa looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Tessa asked, Cecily stopped her little mental celebration.

"Well, he's been wanting to ask you for awhile, and, well, he never really knew when would be a good time." Cecily shrugged. Tessa looked back down. "You did say yes, right?" Cecily asked, growing worried at Tessa's lack of response.

"More or less." Tessa admitted. "When he asked me, I said yes. We were on our way to tell the others, and I realized, I couldn't" Tessa looked remorseful as Cecily's smile faded.

"Why not?" she asked, curious.

_"Jem"_ Tessa's voice broke and her tears picked up. Cecily felt bad for bringing it up, but she knew it was a topic that Tessa would need to face sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Will stood outside Tessa's room, no way would he leave her. After awhile, he could hear the girls talking, he could swear he even heard Tessa <em>laugh<em>. He felt a longing to be inside with the two most important girls in his life, but knew he shouldn't. he listened to them talk, then heard one word no one ever dared to say anymore. _Jem_. And it was followed by a straggled intake of breath. It hit him then, _that's why she turned me down._ He reminisced painfully about his _parabatai_ and Tessa, he knew they were to be married, but he also knew, Jem came to break his last ties with them long ago. He knew, Jem was no longer his _parabatai, _he remembered the pain in his chest when their bond bled, when Jem had joined the brotherhood.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the door opening, Cecily walked right into him. "What were you doing out here?" she asked.

"I couldn't leave her." Will confessed. His sister shut the door behind herself and sighed.

"I'm glad you didn't. She needs you. More than ever, right now. I can't fix this." Cecily admitted, stepping to the side, "how much did you hear?" she asked before walking off.

"The last thing I heard was... _his_ name." said Will, refusing to speak the word aloud. It was more out of respect than anything else how they rarely spoke Jem's name. The only exeptions were the two times Jem had shown up. Calling him 'Brother Zachariah' just wasn't right, it wasn't him.

"Good luck." said Cecily, as she walked down the halls. Will drew in a deep breath, and opened the door. He saw Tessa sitting at her windowsill, holding her angel necklace, _no, _it wasn't her angel she was holding, it was Jem's jade necklace. And she was holding it, with tears slowly trickling down her face, taking deep breaths, trying to clam herself.

"Tess?" said Will, softly from the doorframe. Tessa glanced over her shoulder, and took another deep breath. He began walking over to her, as she shut her eyes, looking away from him. "Tessa, please, please, _please_ talk to me." Will pleaded.

"This isn't right." Tessa's voice was raw, and weak. She looked up at Will, who was looming over her. "This isn't how it's supposed to be." She looked back to the window.

"I know it's hard Tessa. I know. But you have to try to move away from what's hurting you."

"I can't." Tessa's eyes welled up with more tears. "I don't want to forget him."

"Moving on isn't about forgetting. It's about letting go of what's hurting, it's letting the pain go." Will sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she gratefully leaned into him.

"How did you?" she asked, staring blankly at the floor.

"I stopped thinking about how we never see him. Now, I think for the future, and remember. I remember all of our memories, when I first met him, the _parabatai_ rituals, feeding the cannibalistic ducks in Hyde Park, I remember all the good memories, and even the bad ones sometimes. But I don't think of how it is now, how bad it seems. I hope for one day where a cure will be found, and maybe we can all be re-united again." He ran his hand up and down her arm as he spoke. "Or at least one day the two of _you_ can be together once again." Will added, feeling a sting in the backs of his eyes, but would not let a tear slip.

"I've always been told not to dwell in the past." Tessa said, emotionlessly.

"It's okay to go back sometimes. It's okay to think back on what you miss, but the only thing I can warn you is, don't let those memories affect how you live now." Will looked down at her, her tears were slowing, and her breathing was leveling. It was clear that she was doing her best to calm down, it was a bit embarrassing to have shed as many tears as she had. She nodded, taking one more deep breath, and lifted her hands, wiping her eyes with the heels of her hands. Will pecked her cheek, and smiled sadly down at her. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. Tessa tried to smile up at him.

"I'm so sorry, Will." Tessa said, her hands in her lap, and eyes darting between them and the floor.

"What are you sorry for Tess? You have done nothing wrong. It is I, who had wronged you." Just as Tessa was about to protest, Will kept going, "I asked you a question, one that has been eating at my mind since I met you, since I realized I was still capable of love. But I ruined it by asking at the worst time, at a time that would seem like I was only anticipating Jem to-" He was abruptly cut off by Tessa pressing her lips to his. When she pulled back, Will could see she was smiling, it looked sincere, though it was weak, it was not forced. "I take that all is well between us now?" Will grinned, looking back at Tessa, who nodded.

"I forgive you, if you forgive me." Tessa said, certainly.

"All is forgiven. All the faults I have caused to you, I know will be forgiven. I know because when I look into your eyes, I no longer fear what I will see, for now it is I, who is free." Will stated, Tessa raised her eyebrows in amazement.

"When'd you come up with that?" asked Tessa. Will simply shrugged.

"Just now." admitted Will. Tessa smiled again, leaning closer into Will. He sighed, "I hate to be a bother, but it is exactly what is going to happen in a few moments. Cecily will burst through these doors in... give it roughly seven seconds."

"How do you assume that." Tessa asked, doubtful that he'd be right.

"I just know." And it was then, Cecily opened the doors wide, looking in at them. "I told you." Will said casually. Tessa stood up, and Will watched as Cecily practically jumped at Tessa, throwing her arms around the older girl. "What's all this?" Will asked, blatantly confused.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure." Tessa said, still trapped by the younger girl's arms. Cecily let go, smiling up at Tessa.

"I'm just hugging my new sister." she beamed. Tessa laughed nervously, and Will looked to the floor, both realizing they'd never really confirmed their plans of marriage. Cecily's face fell. "You are getting married, _right?_" Tessa looked to Will, Will -being who he was, already knew exactly what he wanted to do. He took two long strides over to her, grabbing her hands in his and kneeling down infront of her, looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Tess, I know we've already done this once and I hope to wish this will be the last time I ask you this question." Tessa let out a weak laugh. "And, I know this will be the last time I ever ask this question because, I know that there is no one else out there for me. There is only you, and you alone. If I couldn't have you, I would want nobody, for Tess, it is only you who can complete me." Will stopped, seeing as Tessa had more tears in her eyes; but he knew that this time, they were happy tears. "I know that this, once again, isn't the perfect proposal, but, we do have an audience this time." Will looked over to Cecily, who had her hands clamped over her mouth, as if trying to contain her smile and impending squeal.

"Will, this is already perfect. I have all I need in my life," Tessa glanced at Cecily before playfully adding, "and Cecily." Will chuckled and Cecily smiled, glad to be included, though knowing what Tessa meant it in the nicest way.

"Back to my point." Will began, locking eyes with Tessa again. "You have been with me, you still kept faith in me, even when I wished you didn't, you still stayed with me. From that I have learnt so much, and I will run away from you no longer. I will run to you, everyday. I will stay with you, if you will stay with me." Will took a steadying breath "I never had reason to run, but I did. I ran because I was afraid that this ridiculous imaginary curse was real, and I didn't want to lose anyone, I was already losing Jem, and I couldn't handle losing anyone else." Will kissed her hand, then asked the question. "Now, I finally ask you, will you do me the honour in marrying me?"

"Yes. And I'm sure this time." Tessa stated firmly. Will smiled brightly, and Cecily let out a squeal. Will looked over to his sister, who shrugged.

"It's just so romantic. I can't help it!" she exclaimed. Will stood up, pulling Tessa into his arms. Cecily, being the person _she_ is, joined in. "I can't help it, alright?" Will scoffed, rolling his eyes as he embraced his sister and fiancée.

"I never will understand women." he sighed, defeated. Cecily and Tessa giggled.

"You better learn to." Tessa joked. Will kissed gave her a quick kiss and grabbed her hand. "Are we going to tell them? I think I'm ready now." Tessa nodded, more to herself than to the others.

"Let's go, _Mrs. Herondale_." Will smiled, Tessa did too, gazing lovingly into his eyes before they began to make their way down he halls, closely followed by Cecily.

While they walked, Cecily was busy talking Tessa's ear off about the details of the wedding. Whether it was to be a mundane wedding, as they were both mostly raised as mundanes, or whether she wanted to have a full Shadowhunter wedding. Just the thought of getting married frightened Tessa, and she didn't want to have a huge extravagant wedding, but she kept nodding enthusiastically for Cecily's sake. But Will, he was quite obviously bothered by it and knew Tessa was growing nervous.

He squeezed her hand encouragingly as they walked in to the drawing room, surprised to see a silent brother in the room. Upon him turning, they realized it wasn't just anyone, it was Brother Zachariah, it was Jem.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. I feel like all Tessa has done in this story is cry... Well, I guess she has a really emotional side now... Or she's pregnant... With the turbulence of this story, who knows? Oh yeah, I do. Hehehe... And, OMFG, JEM IS IN THE BUILDING! I just... I can't****...**

**Next update is at 12+ (total) reviews. Yeah, I've become one of _those_ people... but, I wish to know that people are reading this, so I can motivate myself to keep writing. It's not that I'm not enjoying writing this, I love this, I just want to know that other people read and like what I write. It helps me think and inspires me to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. New chapter! That did not take long... I'm also starting to think that this might be a longer story than I had anticipated...**

* * *

><p>He squeezed her hand encouragingly as they walked in to the drawing room, surprised to see a silent brother in the room. Upon him turning, they realized it wasn't just anyone, it was Brother Zachariah, it was Jem. Will and Tessa froze, causing Cecily to walk right into Will's back, her forehead connecting painfully with his shoulder blade. "Ow, Will! Why did you stop?" She was rubbing at her temples, too busy to notice Jem, who upon seeing Will and Tessa's entwined hands... <em>smiled?<em> He walked over to his friends, greeting them warmly.

"Jem!" Tessa exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Will smiled at them, it was always nice to see Jem, and seeing Tessa happy, was more than amazing.

Returning the hug, Jem looked at Tessa, and asked her, "How are you doing, Tessa?" He let her go, looking to Will who was smiling, much more than usual. Changing the topic, Jem spoke again. "Oh no, what have you done now, Will?" Jem mock-accused.

Will scoffed at him. "Me? What do you mean?" he acted clueless.

"Well, when you smile like that, you've either done something horribly wrong, or on the rarest occasions, done something terribly_ right_." Jem proclaimed. Tessa turned to Will with a panicked expression on her face, shaking her head frantically, mouthing to him _'we can't tell him'_ Will's face fell at that. He thought she was ready, but it seems not. When Jem saw Will's smile vanish, he asked what was wrong. Tessa brushed it off as nothing, but Will shook his head and said it could be discussed later.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me what's going on." Jem demanded, in a gentle tone. Will looked to Tessa again, who looked on the verge on either tears, or breaking down... or both. Will pulled her close to him, but not into his arms like he ached to do whenever she was upset.

"We have to tell him. We came here to tell them all." Will whispered to her. Jem and everyone else in the room -Charlotte, Henry, Gabriel, Gideon, Sophie, even Cecily- were staring at them, waiting for an answer. Taking a steadying breath, Tessa nodded. "I'll give you a moment." Will said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Tessa dear," Charlotte piped up, a look of concern washing over her face. "Is something wrong?" Tessa shook her head.

"Then what is it?" Sophie asked from her spot next to Gideon, who was holding her hand. Will looked to Tessa, who nodded.

"Tessa and I are engaged." Will's voice was quiet, but Jem and Cecily heard him, but they were really close.

"Pardon? Can you say that again?" Gabriel spoke up, he was standing next to where his brother was sitting.

Just as Will opened his mouth to repeat it, Tessa stopped him. "Allow me." She smiled, "Will and I are getting married." Tessa announced, proudly. Will put his arm around her, and all the ladies present, even Cecily who already knew, squealed with joy, hopping from where they were, even the heavily pregnant Charlotte, to hug and congratulate Tessa. The boys, even _Gabriel_, who loathed Will sometimes... most times... went and congratulated him.

Once everyone back away, Jem was still standing, a smile on his face. "So you finally asked her?" Jem said, patting Will on the shoulder. The couple smiled at him.

"You're not mad, or bothered?" Tessa asked, worried. Jem smiled brighter and shook his head.

"Of course not. Why would I be? You two are happy, I am happy. I would be more bothered if you two stayed separated for the rest of your lives." Jem's voice was sincere. He truly was glad, and Will and Tessa felt relieved.

"I hope I'm not interrupting... But, Tessa?" Cecily was trying to subtly join the conversation. Tessa turned to her future sister-in-law. "When should we discuss wedding plans?" she said sheepishly. Tessa smiled at her, glad to see Cecily's enthusiasm. She looked up at Will, who was back at her side with his arm around her waist.

"Go ahead. For now, we have a lifetime together." Will said, sweetly. There was a collective round of 'aww's from everyone as Will placed a sweet, quick kiss on Tessa's lips. She went and joined Cecily, who went and sat on the sofa near the other girls.

"While the ladies sit here planning and doing whatever it is that ladies do, I say us men go and celebrate." Gabriel announced, eager to find a good bar to go to. The Shadowhunters all nodded in agreement, noticing that someone had disappeared. Jem was already gone. Feeling abandoned, Will looked to Tessa, giving her a quick wave, before he sauntered out of the room with the boys.

* * *

><p>"First thing's first, Tessa. What kind of wedding do you want to have?" Cecily piped up from her spot on the floor, by Tessa's feet. With a thoughtful look, Tessa sighed.<p>

"I'm not sure."

"Well, do you want a full-fledged Shadowhunter wedding, or a mundane one?" Cecily rephrased her question, in hopes to get an answer.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I think we should think of a date for the wedding before we got too deep into planning." Sophie added, twirling a lock of hair.

"I must agree with Sophie, I think the date would be more important. That way, we know how much time we would have to get things together." Charlotte agreed. They all looked to Tessa, who was feeling a bit overwhelmed by the small flood of ideas.

"I don't know quite yet when I wish to have it... I mean, Christmas is just around the corner, but Sophie has her Ascension, then you have _your_ wedding a month later." Tessa interjected, looking to Sophie as she spoke.

"This is already exhausting, and we haven't even done anything!" Cecily exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, dramatically.

"Well, I think we could have it around Christmas. My Ascension can wait." said Sophie, Tessa shook her head.

"No, Sophie. I am not canceling or delaying your Ascension. It's far too important." Tessa stated.

"Well, being the Consul, maybe I could pull a few strings and move the date of Sophie's Ascension to a month before it is currently scheduled for." Charlotte suggested. Sophie's face lit up.

"You would do that? For me?" Sophie asked, joyfully. Charlotte smiled and nodded. "Your generosity is very appreciated Charlotte. Thank you so very much." Sophie beamed. Cecily cleared her throat.

"As exciting as that is, we are supposed to be talking about _Tessa_. Not that I'm not excited, that truly is amazing, however..." Cecily trailed off, feeling like an annoyance.

"You're right. I'm sorry Tessa. I didn't mean to divert the attention away from you, I just was thinking about myself, and I just... I'm sorry, I'm babbling nonsense." Sophie rambled. Tessa waved her hand at the girl, indicating it to be no big deal.

"So, I'm taking it as the wedding will be around Christmas?" Cecily asked. Tessa nodded. "Great! So, now, Tessa, would you rather have a Shadowhunter wedding or a mundane one?"

"Well, Will's a Shadowhunter, everyone _here_ is a Shadowhunter. I am the only one who is _not._ So, I don't see why it would make sense to be a mundane one." Tessa shrugged.

"But, you were raised as a mundane, and so was Will, well, until he left. Even though he knew about the Shadow world, we all did, we were still raised in a most mundane upbringing." Cecily explained. Tessa began to think more and more about Cecily's point.

"Well, maybe we can make it mostly Shadowhunter style with a few mundane touches?" suggested Tessa. Cecily nodded enthusiastically.

"That would be perfect!" Cecily exclaimed, the three other girls smiled at her contagious excitement. "So, we need to get you a dress. Obviously a gold one, and we need to decide floral arrangements, decide location, oh, and the guest-" Cecily was abruptly cut off by Tessa.

"Cecy, as much as I admire your enthusiasm, I really want to keep this wedding pretty small, and I don't need the most extravagant of things." Tessa said, hoping to calm Cecily's notorious Herondale extravagance. Cecily sighed and nodded her head.

"Right, it is _your_ wedding. But, it's also Will's, so it wouldn't be fair to plan it all without him." Cecily added.

"But he just went out. So, we can start without him." Tessa claimed, as the others nodded. "But, I don't where to start, so..." Tessa trailed off, looking around the room. "Do any of you have any ideas of what we need to figure out first?"

"Your dress!" Cecily exclaimed, smiling brightly. Tessa rolled her eyes, in the most inoffensive way. Cecily's joy and enthusiasm was contagious, she couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, where can I find myself somewhere to make me a dress, then? I haven't the slightest idea of what I want it to look like, and I don't know what style of dress I should wear." Tessa sighed, leaning her head back against the sofa cushions. _This is going to be a long day..._ she thought, letting out another sigh.

"Too bad Jessie's not here. She would be all over finding you the perfect dress." said Sophie, quietly, looking to the floor.

"Unfortunately, she isn't. So, Tessa," Cecily turned the attention back over her brother's fiancée, "do you remember the dress you had for yours and Jem's wedding?" Cecily asked, Tessa didn't want to really think all too much about her and Jem, while planning a wedding for her and Will.

"Yes, I remember it. It's torn to shreds now, and stained with mud and blood." Tessa reminisced about her dress, and fighting the demon-worm, well, Mr. Lightwood...

"I know, but we could get the same dress maker. That was what I meant." Cecily clarified. Tessa nodded; the dress really _was_ pretty, and one from the same maker would be stunning. "Great! We, well, _I,_ will get you a fitting in a few weeks!" Cecily squealed. It seemed odd, and quite unlike her to be acting so _girly_... But then, Cecily was still a young fifteen year old girl; but still, Tessa had only just turned seventeen several weeks ago, and about to get married, and either way, still wasn't much older than Cecily.

"So that's one minor detail done, what next?" Charlotte inquired. The girls began to think, well, everyone except Cecily who knew exactly what she needed to know next.

"Location! Where will this be?" Cecily looked curiously over to Tessa, who sighed, _oh yes, this will be a very long day..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN. EEEEEEEEEEK! Wessa wedding! That was great fun to write! I just love writing fluff, now that I'm better at it! If you've got any ideas, I'd love to hear some of them! I hope you have been enjoying this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Well, I do hope this chapter fits anyone's fluff cravings! So, yeah, chapter 5... So, here it is!**

**Like the other ones, I do feel like some parts will be a bit OOC, but maybe not as much****. I try my best to write in-character, but sometimes things just fit in with what's happening, and it flows nicely. I have reason when I write OOC. I try my best to keep it as in-character as possible though!**

* * *

><p>"Location! Where will this be?" Cecily looked curiously over to Tessa, who sighed, <em>oh yes, this will be a very long day...<em>

* * *

><p>After said long day came near an end, Tessa was exhausted, and Will was drunk. When the men had returned, it was very late. Gabriel was completely wasted and Gideon seemed to be the only one who had realized his limits and stayed within them; of course Henry had stayed back at the institute to work on his inventions, so the only men in the house who were able to stand up straight were Gideon and Henry.<p>

"Tessa," called a drunken Will. He found her in the library, where she usually was, and saw her reading. Will came over and sat down next to her, leaning heavily into the sofa. "What are you reading?" he asked, looking nearly asleep, but yet, completely awake. Tessa put her book down on a side table, turning to Will, who smiled at her.

"I _was_ reading _Great Expectations._ But, now I'm not." She sighed, shuffling closer to Will, who put an arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

"You look tired." Will observed, pushing a curl that had fallen, away from her face.

"I am." Tessa leaned into him, and he chuckled at her.

"Cecily?" Will asked, knowing his little sister was always overly excited when it came to big events, such as things like weddings.

"Cecily." Tessa agreed. "Well, she is _your_ sister. I honestly should have seen it coming." Tessa yawned, closing her eyes. "I want to sleep." she whispered.

"You should retire to your room then." Will pointed out, "I should too." he added, his head beginning to get more affects of the alcohol.

"Come _with_ me. We are getting married soon." Tessa's mind was too tired to process what she was saying, and Will seemed to perk up at the idea.

"As tempting as that sounds, it would be most improper." Will stated, kissing her forehead.

"Since when have you cared about what was and was not _'proper'_. Sophie and Gideon share a room, why is this different?" Tessa asked, sounding like the drunk one now. Will wasn't one to argue, he really never did care for being the _proper_ person he should be. Slowly, the pair stood up, joining hands as they walked out of the library and down the halls. "My room is closer." Tessa whispered as they continued down the halls.

"Clearly." Will stated as they rounded a corner, and continuing down until they stopped at a door. Tessa stared at the door, as did Will. "Why are we waiting?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's just go in." She pushed the door open and walked in, followed by Will. Tessa walked over to the end of her bed where she had laid out a nightgown. "I need to change." she said, picking her nightgown and turning away from Will.

"Do you want help?" Will asked, smirking at her. Tessa blushed slightly at his question before shrugging.

"I don't see why not." Tessa said back, going to stand infront of Will. "But please, I only wish to undress and redress. Nothing more." Tessa said, making her point clear. Will nodded and looked at her expectantly. "I've told you this before. It laces at the back." said Tessa, turning around so that her back was to Will. He reached for the ties and began to loosen her corset and slid the dress off along with it. Tessa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and reached back to put her hands on her back, straightening herself out.

"Am I doing this right?" he asked as her dress fell to the floor, leaving her only in a chemise and her drawers, Tessa nodded. Her shoulder were exposed, save the slim straps on her camisole, Will leaned down and placed a kiss on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "You look so beautiful," he whispered, kissing his way up her shoulder, to the side of her neck and then her cheek.

"Thank you, but can I redress now?" asked Tessa, turning around in his arms. Will took advantage of her turning to place a sweet kiss on her mouth. She savored it before breaking off. "Will, I want to sleep. Let me get my nightgown on." she said, trying to shake his arms off, but to no avail.

"Well, I like you better like this." Will smirked. Tessa rolled her eyes, putting her hands on his and pulling them away from her.

"I am sure you do, but I'm getting cold." Tessa said back, walking over to where she left her nightgown, then slipping it on.

"Let me keep you warm." Will suggested, reproaching her from behind, rewrapping his arms around her waist. This time, Tessa melted into his arms, laying her head back against his chest, looking up at his blue eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" Will whispered under his breath.

"More than you think." Tessa replied, turning in his arms. "I love you." she said, placing her arms on his shoulders, and kissing his lips, sweetly. The kiss was quick to deepen, Will held her waist tight, pulling her as close to him at possible, Tessa's arms tightened, they held each other as if they let go, the other would disappear. Will began walking back with Tessa, towards the bed. The kiss broke off, but was soon continued with Tessa laying on top of Will, her hands tangled in his hair.

In an instant, the kiss broke off. Tessa rolled off of Will and was standing, looking at the door. "Did you hear that?" She turned to him, her hair a mess, and eyes wild. Will turned on his side, looking to her and shook his head. "I heard something. I know it." said Tessa, glancing back at the door.

"Come to bed. You must be tired." Will said, patting and empty space on the bed next to him. But, then it was there again, there was a mildly loud bang, and then a bunch of laughter. "Alright, maybe you are on to something." said Will, coming over to join Tessa. Tessa walked over to the door, going to open it, but before she touched it, it opened... and there wasn't anyone there.

"What on earth is going on?" she asked to the darkness. Will came to her side, looking down the halls for a source for the noise and door opening. There was a retreating figure, a short black haired one. "What is it?" Tessa asked, coming to Will's side.

"Cecily." he said, walking out after his sister. Tessa sighed, threw a shawl over her nightgown, and followed her fiancé out. "What is she doing?" Will asked, glancing around the corner. Tessa looked to where he was, and could make out a silhouette of a short girl -clearly Cecily- talking to a boy, quite a bit taller than she was. They were talking in hushed voices, gesturing around the room, then finally, the boy leaned down and kissed Cecily. "Oh, that's it. I'm going _shatter_ his arm this time." Will growled, stalking down the hallway. Tessa quickly ran after him, catching him just as Cecily and Gabriel walked into the room, shutting the door.

"Will, stop." Tessa said, grabbing his hand. He turned to her, a murderous look on his face. "Will, I get that you win over-protective brother of the year, but, he _just kissed her._" Tessa explained.

"Well what are they doing in there?" he asked, pointing to the door. Tessa rolled her eyes, walking down and knocking. "What are you doing?" Will whisper-yelled. Tessa shrugged, Cecily opened the door, seeing Tessa, then slipped out, shutting it behind her.

"Good evening, Tessa... What are you doing down here?" Cecily looked over her shoulder seeing Will, a wary look on his face. "He saw me kiss Gabriel again didn't he?" she shuddered. "I can assure you, that's all he did. This isn't even either of our rooms, we're setting something up-" she cut off her sentence, Tessa looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you setting up?" asked Tessa. Cecily shrugged, casually looking around.

"Maybe it's a surprise for Will and yourself." she said casually. Tessa's face lit up, she glanced back, Will was leaning against the wall, looking to calm given what he had seen moments ago. "I cannot tell you, it wouldn't be much of surprise if I did, now would it?" Cecily said, making Tessa sigh, slightly disappointed.

"Did you by chance try and lure us out here? Will heard you, then the door opened... was that of your doing?" Tessa interrogated. Cecily shrugged, again.

"Maybe... Yes." she said, smiling. Tessa sighed, _of course she's going to tempt us with something we can't have... yet._ "Go now, Tessa. I want to try my best to get it on the move. We've barely even started." she proclaimed, shoving Tessa away.

"Alright. I should, I am exhausted. Goodnight Cecy." Tessa threw back, watching Cecily go back inside.

"What was it? What's going on?" Will asked, grabbing Tessa's hand as they began walking back to Tessa's room.

"Relax, Will. It's something they're setting something up." Tessa said, feeling Will relax beside her. "She's fifteen. Did you honestly think she would-"

"Don't finish your sentence." Will interrupted. Tessa rolled her eyes, he really was very protective of his family, and now that she was going to be part of it, she couldn't help but smile. "Why are you smiling? This is not funny."

"Not because of _that._ You are just really protective of your family, and I can't wait to be part of it." Tessa said, squeezing his hand. Will smiled back at her, squeezing her hand back.

"Neither can I." he agreed. They turned another corner and were back at Tessa's door. Will opened it, holding it for Tessa, who smiled as she walked in,

_"Such a gentleman."_ she mock-swooned. Will smirked.

"I do have that effect on ladies," he said, winking at her. Tessa giggled and Will entered, shutting the door behind himself. Tessa removed the shawl from her shoulders, draping it over the back of a small chair, and went over and lied down in her bed. Will joined her, laying down next to her. Tessa snuggled herself up close to Will, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Tess." he whispered, sleepily.

"Goodnight Will." she smiled sleepily, letting her eyes flutter shut. She felt the exhaustion of the day beginning to weigh down on her, sleep came to her slowly, then all at once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Wessa... I love it... And I hope you did too! I feel like my fluff writing is getting much better, but it could just be getting worse and I'm not noticing... And yes, before anyone asks this, I totally did pull that last line from TFIOS... **

**I do want to apologize for my weird update schedule, but I have my reasons, the main one being that I have another story, a more important one I might add, that I've been writing for awhile now, almost 3 months. So that's why I only update this story every _two weeks_ instead of every week. But, I do like giving myself a pretty big time frame, to write my chapters, so that's another reason. And now for the cliché reason of _'I have a lot of work sometimes'_ But really, I do, and I also am very good at procrastinating... So, yeah. **

**Anyways, I'd love it if you would take some time to drop me a review, whether you're telling me how I did, or leaving a suggestion for things you want to see, or even how I could improve this story!**


End file.
